


Hashizeme

by floweringbloom



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringbloom/pseuds/floweringbloom
Summary: The problem is: it's been almost a year since Shikamaru last went on a mission with Shikako. The problem is: it hasn't been long enough.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367
Collections: Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2019





	Hashizeme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



The problem is: it's been almost a year since Shikamaru last went on a mission with Shikako. The problem is: it hasn't been long enough.

"You can't be serious," Shikamaru says, though he knows it's useless. "Dad - "

"Shikamaru," Shikaku says, in that mild way that sounds like he's refraining from a reprimand. His next question he directs to Shikako. "When will you be able to get us back?"

Shikako considers. "…It's difficult," she says, slowly. "I might need a few weeks. If we don't change anything - but it's impossible, objectively, to tell if we have yet, even just our presences here, so it's probably best to assume a multiverse than straight-line travel. We'd have to arrange a door of some sort…"

The problem is: Shikamaru is so far out of his depth it isn't even funny. Why were monks attacking them? What were they trying to accomplish? What was up with that blood-written seal? How did any of that lead to Shikako assuming they've bern thrown back in time? They seemed to have been part of some cult, possibly after revenge, but all Shikaku will say is _classified_. Shikaku hadn't seen the way Shikako had gone all quiet and vacant-eyed like she had been in the Dead Wastes. 

Or maybe he had. Shikamaru didn't know which conclusion was worse.

"We'll announce ourselves to Konoha," Shikaku says. "Your assessment is that this world is separate to ours?"

"I think my perception of the universe and time will influence the way we travel through it," Shikako prevaricates, and then her head snaps up. She's sensing something. "Ah. Actually…"

"What?" Shikamaru says.

"Konoha might be coming to us?"

Shikaku looks between them, and gestures for Shikako to fall back in stealth. Shikamaru knows she's a jounin, but the way she disappears entirely sends his nerves on edge as he stands by his father, stance loose and unconcerned, gaze sharp. They do not exchange handsigns; they play shogi enough they know each other's moves well in advance.

(Shikako doesn't treat combat like shogi, not when she can jump in like it's a game of tag. They haven't trained together in years, but Shikamaru has heard enough from his team to know she doesn't think like he does.)

Their Konohan escort is fast. Blindingly fast. Yellow Flash fast.

"Shikaku," says the Yondaime, "you're a bit far from home."

Shikamaru never expected to see him alive. He looks familiar, but that could be from the face on the mountain and the pictures in their textbooks. The Yondaime looks at him, and the space around them, and then his gaze lands on Shikaku. Shikaku smiles. "That's one way of putting it. What do you know about time travel?"

"What don't I know?" the Yondaime says. Curiosity flits over his face. "Was it an accident? You were caught up with your… kid?"

"It's Shikamaru," Shikamaru says. He doesn't look for Shikako. The Yondaime's gaze picks him apart, resting thoughtfully on his shadow-chakra arm.

"Shikamaru, then," the Yondaime says, and smiles, warmly. "You've certainly grown a lot." He looks back over and meets Shikaku's gaze evenly. "We won't remember anything you tell us. Time isn't as malleable as you think."

"I have reason to believe it may be," Shikaku says.

The Yondaime sighs after a moment, running a hand through his hair. Something about it makes Shikamaru's mind twinge with odd familiarity. "I'll hear you out," the Yondaime says. "Do you have a way back?"

"We will," Shikaku says, "in a few weeks."

A few weeks. Shikamaru's mind whirs. If the Yondaime says that he's grown, if he and Shikako have thus already been born… they'll be right here in Konoha for the Kyuubi attack. Shikamaru has no illusions about being strong enough as a ninja to help fight a bijuu but strategically, even if they could just selectively evacuate parts of the village…

Shikaku might be thinking of making long-term changes. Long-term changes that will need a second head in the planning.

And there's Shikako. 

"Dad," she says, once they're safe behind privacy seals in the Hokage's office, "were you read in on," - her gaze flicks to Shikamaru - "our attackers?"

"Not everything. Classified business?" Shikaku rises to his feet and gestures for Shikamaru to follow. Something like resentment burns in Shikamaru's chest but, at a look from Shikaku, he sighs and lets it go. "She's your sister," Shikaku says to him, a clear reminder, "and a jounin of Konoha."

"She shouldn't - "

"She's been on dozens of missions without you," Shikaku says.

"Missions classified from _you_?" Shikamaru says. It comes out more biting than he means it to, and it leaves him in a rush of disquieting uncertainty. "You know she - she's always injured. She keeps dying. I guess I can see it - that she's afraid, but… I don't understand. She shouldn't be."

Shikaku's calm logic gentles to understanding. "Shikamaru," he says, "you don't have to know the cause to find a solution."

"I just want to _help_ her," Shikamaru says, and he's ashamed at the way his voice cracks. "And now she's - what is this? Can't she - "

Tell us, he doesn't say. Tell Tsunade. Tell someone. The Yondaime, in this strange alternate timeline that might not exist, doesn't exactly count.

Shikaku watches him, reassuringly steady. It's the same way he pauses over a shogi board, guiding Shikamaru to a new solution, waiting for him to see a better move. _Consider all the pieces,_ he would say, _before you decide on a strategy._

But that's shogi. This is life, and Konoha, and Shikamaru isn't even a piece on the board. All he has is - 

"You think I should watch her?" he says.

"Not her," Shikaku says, mildly. "But I think there will be some visible effects on this timeline, quite soon."

Reading backwards. Watching the game from the outside looking in, trying to guess their past moves. "Do you really think…"

"What do you think she's afraid of, Shikamaru?"

That's the problem, Shikamaru doesn't say. He really doesn't know.

When they were children, they shared everything. Shikamaru could just ask. Now, he has the feeling even bringing it up will lead to yet another argument: Shikako doesn't care, Shikamaru asks for too much. He flexes his shadow-hand, an eternal reminder of just how much they talk past each other, and wishes, not for the first time, that his life was less troublesome.

But the pieces are already on the board. All Shikamaru can do now is pick up the game where it left off.

Shikako comes back from her meeting looking drained, but satisfied. It's the look she gets when she sets up a good strategy. _Are you okay_ , Shikamaru wants to ask, but doesn't. _Will you tell me what's wrong_ won't help at all. "How'd it go?" leaves his mouth, instead.

"Good, I think," she says. She smiles. "This just might work."


End file.
